iLove you Spencer
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Freddie hates the way Sam treats him and sulks about it and Spencer is there to comfort him. one-shot,boyxboy don't like don't read. i do not own iCarly or its characters, except the plot of this story


Freddie was sitting on the couch in Carly's livingroom, they were just done with another episode of iCarly. He had a glum expression on his face, Sam had yet again made him look like a nerd and clutz on iCarly,

he just couldn't figure out why she had to bully him all the time. Sometimes he asked himself why he didn't just quit, but he could never do that he liked doing it and he didn't want to dissapoint Carly.

But the main reason was: Spencer. Spencer always made his heart skip a beat, he loved it how he always found a way to lighten the mood and put a smile on their faces. He is head over heels in love with Spencer.

And helping Carly and Sam with iCarly gave him the opportunity to see Spencer more often.

'_Why does she keep picking on me? It's not fair, she jumps at every opportunity she gets to make fun of me.'_

He thought. Just then Spencer walked in and said "Hey Freddie, where are Carly and Sam?"

"Upstairs, watching some video's send by our fans." Freddie answered, his tone mimicking his expression.

"Oh" Spencer said, "Why so glum Freddie? Something wrong?"

Freddie sighed, "Sam made me look like a dork again on the show today, I'm so sick and tired of her doing that all the time." He hung his head to show that he really meant what he said. "I have no idea what her problem is, every chance she gets she picks on me, and when i try to stand up for myself I end up making it even worse." The more he thought about it the sadder he got.

"oh c'mon, it cant be that bad." Spencer said, trying to make it look like nothing, but he could see it was really getting to him.

"Yes it is," Fredie began, "there hasn't even been 1 episode of iCarly without her making fun of me, hell i bet there hasn't been a day without her making fun of me, and I'm not counting the time we had a bet about her being nice to me for a week." His eyes began to water. "It's always Nerd, Dork, Geek, Wimp and whatnot.

She pushes me whenever she gets the chance and she wont hesitate to threaten to break something if she doesn't get a straight answer out of me." Tears started sliding down his cheeks, he turned his head so Spencer wouldn't see but he already catched a glimpse of them.

Spencer sat down next to him and put his arm around Freddie.

"I'm even starting to doubt myself when I try to go asleep." He took a deep breath, "She's right though, I'm a Coward. I can't even sleep without a little nightlight." Spencer brought him into a big hug and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"That's not true Freddie and you know it." Spencer said.

"Your not a coward, if you were you would've quit iCarly long ago. And being afraid of the dark isn't an bad thing, everyone is afraid of something."

"Your just saying that to make me feel good, I bet you think the same of me as Sam does. Just like Sam, everybody hates me." Freddie said, crying more now. Spencer embraced him even closer and said "If I did, would I be here hugging you and comforting you?"

Freddie didn't say anything. He knew spencer was right, if spencer really hated him he wouldn't be sitting here trying to make him stop thinking so bad about himself. Freddie had,by now, stopped crying so much so Spencer pulled back to look him in the eye. "I really mean it Freddie, i don't hate you. Honest." Spencer said.

That brought a smile on Freddie's face. He nodded, "Thanks Spence. Your right i should stop thinking so negative about myself." He gave Spencer a hug to show his appreciation. "No Problemmo kid, hey wanna watch some TV?" Spencer asked. "Sure." He answered.

After a while Carly and Sam came down. "Hey Spencer, is it alright if I spend the night at Sam's?" Carly asked as she came down. "Sure want me to drive you there?" "Nah my mom's waiting for us downstairs" Sam Replied. "Okay, have fun you two." Spencer said

"You too Spence, good night boys" Carly said. "Bye." Came a reply of both boys in unison.

Freddie kept thinking of a way to tell Spencer that he loved him, and in the mean time gather the courage to tell him. After a while Freddie gained the courage and asked. "Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"I want to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" Spencer said turning to look at Freddie.

He took a deep breath. _'Come one Fredward Benson! You can do it, three simple words.' _

"…I..I-I Love you Spencer." He said and then shut his eyes waiting for the rejection.

Spencer looked at Freddie when he said that and began to smile. He reached for his Chin and lifted his head.

'_Here it comes.' _Freddie thought, but 'it' never came. He opened his eyes to look up at Spencer and was surprised that he had leaned down. Spencer gave Freddie a heart warming smile, leaned down further and connected their lips.

Freddie's eyes went wide and then slowly closed, his heart melting at what he has only dreamed about till now._'Oh my God! He's kissing me._ _SPENCER is kissing me! And its not even a dream!' _He moaned when he felt Spencers tongue against his bottom lip, and granted him acces, the kiss was filled with passion and love. Too soon the need for air was becoming important and they pulled back.

"…I.. love you..too Freddie." Spencer said while gasping for air. Freddie smiled and gave Spencer a peck on the lip and threw his arms around him in a loving embrace. They snuggled together and watched some more TV, every now and then looking at eachother and stealing a kiss here and there.

It started getting late when Freddie looked at his watch. He hadnt realized he spend so much time snuggling with Spencer, so when he got up to leave Spencer asked "where are you going?"

"Home. It's getting really late." Freddie answered.

"aaaww already?" spencer asked, but then he got an idea." HEY! Why don't you ask if you can spend the night?" Freddie considered the thought, and thought why not? He didn't want to leave his new boyfriend alone anyway._'hehheh, I can't believe It I can finally call him my boyfriend now.' _Freddie thought to himself. With a smile on his face he nodded "Yeah, why not, I'll go ask my mom." He walked to his appartment and asked his mom if he could spend the night at Carly's so they can work on their next project for iCarly, he hated having to lie to his mother but he didn't want her to find out yet. Ofcourse his mom said yes and he quickly grabbed some clean clothes and underwear, then quickly grabbed his toothbrush before his mom started rambling about how important it is to brush your teeth.

When he got back to Carly's appartment the lights in the living room were off and he called "Spence? Where'd you go?" "I'm in my room down the hall!" And sure enough when he walked towards his right to the hall where Spencers room was, he could see a light from an open door and guessed it was Spencer's room.

When he walked in he saw Spencer sitting on his bed waiting for Freddie. He smiled and got up to embrace the younger boy and give him a passionate kiss. When he pulled back he asked "Where are your pajamas?"

"Oh damn, must've forgotten I'll…" Before he could finish his sentence Spencer put a finger on his lip and said "You can borrow one of my t-shirts if you like." "okay sure if that's ok with you." And so Spencer walked to his dresser grabbed a new shirt and tossed it to Freddie.

After Freddie got changed. They climbed in Spencers bed. Spencer gave Freddie a goodnight kiss, wich Freddie returned. And they lay down, Freddie had his head on Spencers Chest listening to his heartbeat. And Spencer had an arm around Freddie's waist pulling him closer. They laid like that for a minute and then Freddie looked up and gave Spencer another sweet, loving kiss. Spencer replied by licking his bottom lip again and acces was granted. Their tongues danced together and explored eachothers cave. After a few minutes, wich felt like hours, they looked at eachother, and Freddie Said with a light blush on his face "I Love you, Spencer." And laid his head on his chest again and pulled him in a warming embrace, wich Spencer returned and Said "I love you too, Freddie." Not long after they were in a deep blissfull sleep filled with dreams of eachothers company.

**THE END **

**Well how was it? Not bad for a first story is it?**

**I'd love to Hear your oppinions on this.^_^**

**EDIT: After rereading it myself I came across some spelling errors and grammar errors, I might not have gotten them all, but I corrected them as best I could.**


End file.
